AMIGOS CON DERECHOS
by Storie d'amore
Summary: Ambos se dan cuenta de su infelicidad, pero su pacto ya esta hecho. "Ni novios ni amantes, AMIGOS CON DERECHOS..." Historia de mi loca imaginacion, creo que un raton se entro alli... gracias a los lectores.
1. Mi aNgEl

_**Holix ya llevo 3 fics, cuando estoy inspirada tengo que escribir y publicarlo.**_

_**Jeje espero les guste el fic. Basado en una cancion(con un ritmo realmente horrible) pero la letra realmente cierta.**_

_**en honor a mi nuevo... AMIGO CON DERECHO**_

_**Espero Previewssssssss Nyaaaaa**_

CAPITULO 01: Mi aNgEl

* * *

Ciudad Inazuma.

Mañana de calor y perfecto día para ir a un día de campo.

Lastima nadie haría eso, pero todos se encontraban en casa aburridos debido a las vacaciones de verano. Institutos diferentes Raimon, Alien, Imperial, Zeus bla bla bla

Así la cosa comienza cuando Shuuya esta un poco aburrido esa mañana, mensajeando con la típica novia popular y hueca del instituto.

En el celular:

_Sabes quiero que me acompañes esta tarde a comprar unos zapatos_

El delantero aburrido respondió de mala gana.

_Amor hoy no puedo tengo entrenamiento._

Después de esto apago su celular con la excusa de "Se me acabo la batería y no encontré el cargador"

Shuuya decidido salió a dar un paseo, pensando en su infelicidad

Uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio, con la chica mas popular del colegio.

Alumno ni bueno ni malo, también le gusta el deporte y sabe divertirse. Las chicas lo calificaban como el chico perfecto.

Claramente era infeliz, mas bien envidiaba la vida de su amigo Endo, que aunque su chica no era del todo popular(no es por ofender pero no se me ocurrió nada mas), Aki Kino era una chica súper dulce.

También la vida de su amigo Fudou el cual por alguna razón consiguió enamorar a una tierna niña, Fuyuka.

Allí entro a tomar un helado (típico en los fics anime) donde la tienda casi estallaba, un grupo de amigos Salió de una mesa en donde el ordeno un helado de vainilla. Seguía pensando en como su vida podía ser tan infeliz?. Su pensamiento se volvía cada vez mas oscuro, en ese instante una dulce y delicada voz lo sorprendió.

_Hola, no se si me podría sentar aquí, todas las mesas están ocupadas_ menciono la voz de cierta joven frente a el, un destello en su vida, por fin había aparecido la luz en la oscuridad… Una chica de media estatura con el pelo corto azulado. Ojos azules y tez blanca. Llevaba un corto de jean y una polera azul que acomplejaba su figura.

_Claro_ dijo el joven mirando atónitamente a la chica

_Hola me llamo Haruna Otonashi_ dijo esta sentándose y empezando a comer su helado

_Hola, soy Shuuya Goenji_ dijo este mientras seguía mirando a la joven que lo había sacado de la oscuridad con tan solo dirigirle algunas palabras.

Ambos hablaban tiernamente conociéndose más y más, llegada la tarde.

_Bueno Goenji, debo irme espero volver a verte, tal vez vaya al instituto Raimon, como ya te dije tengo una amiga allí

_Se que nos volveremos a ver Haruna_ dijo el peli crema mirando a la joven

_Muy bien Adios_ menciono Haruna

Goenji se quedo pasmado, ¿Era un ángel que le había enviado el cielo para sacarlo de tanta oscuridad?, en todo lado iba pensando solo en ella.

_ ¿Acaso estoy enamorado?_ dijo el pensando es su hueca novia_ Enamorado de verdad?

Ella estaba en el instituto imperial, el conseguiría una excusa para ir? Y ver a su ángel.

* * *

_**Holix d nuevo. ¿Que les parecio? la cosa es que hace ya un tiempo no leo fics de Harunaxgoenji, asi que aqui va un clasico**_

_**Gracias x leer.**_

_**Nyaaaaa abrazen asus gatos necesitan amoooourrrshhhhh yo lso abrazo todos los dias aunque luego aparesco rascada T.T**_

_**Nyaaaaa abrazen a sus gatos!**_

_**Espero previewsssss gracias a los lectores!**_


	2. LuZ y OsCuRiDad

Holaaa

Bueno saludarlos. Nyaaaaaaa

Sayuri:Gracias!, a todos los que estuvieron leendo.

Afuro:Pero mas que todo a todos en este caso todas las que pulsaron en el botón: follow o Favorite o dejaron pereviews. Para mi hermanita

Sayuri: Soy principiante asi que no pido mucho.

*¿?*:Aquí el segundo capi.

Sayuri: Siiii, espera, ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?: no se- se retira

Afuro: si que tienes cosas raras en tu habitación

Sayuri:-se queda helada

* * *

Capitulo 02: LuZ y OScUrIdaD

Esa noche el joven pelicrema se quedo pensativo. Lastima tenia una fiesta a la cual asistir. Tipico (Me embobe con esa palabra) personas "populares"

Este se fue con el primer atuendo que encontró, unos jeans negros y una camiseta de manga corta de color naranja con la parte del cuello hacia arriba. Odiaba aquellas fiestas ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaría allí. A excepción de dos mellizos conocidos.

Tomo un taxi y fue a recoger a su novia, Natsumi Raimon. Llegando a la mansión y esta salió con un vestido de tirantes. un tono rosa bajo, le llegaba encima de las rodillas y con una cinta gruesa en la cintura. La niña era linda pero mas hueca no había ( odio a Natsumi y mas que todo el goenastu). Llevaba mucho maquillaje encima, y su pelo estaba alzado en una media coleta.

_Hola mi amor_ dijo ella colgándose del cuello del goleador y robándole un beso el cual el no correspondió, esta lo miro extrañado_ ¿Qué pasa?

_No… no es nada_ este simplemente la alejo haciéndola subir al taxi, mientras agarraba el abrigo de la joven

_Sabes, todas las personas exclusivas de los institutos estarán presentes en la fiesta_ Natsumi trataba de animar el ambiente pero no lo lograría, todo el camino ella se paso hablando de sus amigas de las fiestas y tales cosas aburridas para Goenji.

Llegando alla, estaban presentes muchas personas tales como del instituto Alien, Imperial, Zeus, Hockaido… pero como dijo Natsumi personas "exclusivas", la fiesta era realizada por el instituto Imperial. En especial Yuuto Kido.

Natsumi presentaba engreída a su novio, el cual no se veía interesado en nada, ya que algunas miradas femeninas lo acechaban de vez en cuando, esto lo hacia sentir incomodo, pero en seguida noto entre las pocas personas un rostro familiar y se dirigió a ella sin pensarlo.

_Que haces aquí Sayuri?_ pregunto a la albina

_Shuuya, te esparaba_ dijo ella mirando al joven, esta estaba con su ropa casual_ mi hermano me trajo y me voy en seguida tan solo espero a Fidio

_Tu novio vino… presentia que asi seria, por simple suerte a ustedes no les gusta estas fiestas_ mirando a Natsumi llamándolo_ ya ves a Natsumi, no me dejara retirarme

_Aun no es mi novio, pero no entiendo hasta cuando seguiras con ella, es una chica que no te merece_ esta solamente saludo alguien_ Haruna!

El pelicrema abro sorprendido los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre nuevamente_ ha.. haruna? _Giro y vio a su "Angel" esta llevaba una coleta alta y un vestido de tirantes azul, se diriga a paso lento hacia la llamada.

_Sayuri… _Dijo respondiendo y luego mirando al pelicrema_ Goenji… ¿Eres tu?

_Haruna no esperaba verte aquí_ respondió con un beso, se resolvieron muchas dudas tales como de donde se conocían y que eran primos…

Fidio y Sayuri se retiraron con Afuro detrás de ellos y ellos entablaron una conversación.

_No sabia que eras de los populares

_Yo lo llamaría…_ la voz de la oscuridad lo llamaba_ eh?

_Goenji… cariño ven por aquí_ se escuchaba la voz de Natsumi llamándolo desde el otro lado del salón

_Veo que vienes acompañado_ menciono Haruna, poco a poco se fue girando_ será mejor que me reti…

_Espera…_ el pelicrema la interrumpió tomándola de la mano y soltándola al sentir cierto abrazo frio…

_Que haces mi amor?_ la castaña lo abrazaba haciendo que este se moviera disimuladamente para librarse de ella_ em?_ mirando a Haruna_ Haruna Otonashi.

_Natsumi Raimon_ respondió amablemente_ no entiendo quien te invito a venir a este encuentro

_Cosas mias pero… te aseguro que si tengo la invitación_ tenia un temperamento orgulloso, refiriéndose a su novio_ por que mejor no vamos a tomar algo.

_Mas te vale que mi hermano no te vea, si no este encuentro no será más que basura_ refiriéndose a Goenji_ nos vemos luego…

Se retiro dejando al delantero con su patética novia, algo confundido hacia caso omiso de todo lo que le hablaba o preguntaba Natsumi. En ese instante vio la diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Todos callaron cuando en el escenario que se encontraba al fondo del salón, subieron Yuuto Kido, estratega reconocido del instituto imperial, su amigo Sakuma tomando de la mano a… ¿Haruna Otonashi?

* * *

miauuu.

Sayuri: Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado :p Las fallas ortográficas deven estar al tope

Afuro: ¿y cuando te vigilo cuando estas con Fidio?

Fidio: (desde la sala)¿ Y lo preguntas?

Afuro: tu te callas, Desde ahora decido que voy a ser como Kido

Kido: (desde la sala) te escuche

Sayuri: es lo de menos, benooo me despido y gracias por leer.


	3. Todo por un favor

_**Koni-Koni!**_

_**Yaaaaaaa, vengo con un nuevo capi y si e tardado muhco, y gracias a los que pusieron Follower y Favorite a esta historia.**_

_**Sin mas los dejo con el tercer capitulo de esta loca historia:**_

_**AMIGOS CON DERECHOS**_

_**Cap.3- Todo por un favor**_

* * *

Todos callaron cuando en el escenario que se encontraba al fondo del salón, subieron Yuuto Kido, estratega reconocido del instituto imperial, su amigo Sakuma tomando de la mano a…

¿Haruna Otonashi?,

_Queridos amigos y amigas, todos los invitados a esta reunión especial solo para ciertas personas, muchos me preguntaron el por que de este encuentro poco peculiar… pues nosotros el Instituto Imperial, Koujiro Genda, mi pequeña hermana Haruna Otonashi y no mucho menos importante mi querido cuñado y novio de mi hermana Sakuma Jirou_ todos miraban tranquilos a los del instituto imperial menos un cierto pelicrema que miraba con los ojos como platos a los últimos mencionados_ Hicimos el encuentro, perdonen a los que lo tomaron como una fiesta… bien volviendo al tema, esto se organizo para poder cumplir algunas reglas que tenemos ya que muchos las están desobedeciendo.

_Desobedeciendo mis chancletas, no me digas que tu también no las rompes_ se escucho una voz interior

El de rastas le lanza el micrófono a lo que se escucha un AUCH

_NECESITO OTRO MICROFONO!_ grita Yuuto y le dan otro micrófono_ como decía…Todos vamos a cumplir con esas regla una de las mas importantes QUEDA PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE DE CHICOS O CHICAS DE OTRAS CLASES SOCIALES O SER INFIEL A NUESTROS Y NUESTRAS NOVIOS Y NOVIAS_ recalco_ saben que solo los cualquiera harían eso, bien como vimos al ignorante…

_a quien coños llamas ignorante mosco…_ le respondió un chico con un chichon en la cabeza_ yo me voy de aquí… ya veo por que quieren mezclar a todo con todo.

_Bien el ignorante ese ya se fue, continuemos con este festín_ y así todo continuo como si nada hubiera pasado a excepción del chico peli-crema que se la había pensando en la imagen que había visto al inicio del encuentro, ¿Haruna y Sakuma… eran… novios? Su Angel ya tenia a alguien especial en su vida ¿Qué haría ahora?...

Dejó su novia en su casa y el se dirigió a la suya pensando en la peliazul en sus sonrisas, en la forma en que caminaba, en la forma como agarraba la mano de… no, no debía pensar en esa mala impresión, el tenia su novia y ella su novio, y además como dijo Kido era PROHIBIDO engañar a sus novios y novias…

¿Y a quien carajos le importa eso? Tenia que resolver esa duda, ¿Se había enamorado de verdad de la peliazul?... tenia que hacerlo.

Se conecto al Facebook y para su mísera y poca suerte su Angel estaba conectada.

_**Facebook**_

_**Shuuya Goenji: **_Hola Haruna-chan

_**Haruna Otonashi: **_Buenas noches Goenji-san

_**Shuuya Goenji:**_ Ya termino la fiesta… ya somos libres ^^

_**Haruna Otonashi:**_ Cierto, que bien…

_**Shuuya Goenji:**_si, bueno Haruna-chan te hablaba especialmente para algo

_**Haruna Otonashi: **_n.n y bien que es Goenji-san

_**Shuuya Goenji:**_ Veras, mañana abre el parque de diversiones y mi pequeña hermana le pidió a Natsumi que la llevase, pero Natsumi ya tenia planes para ir de compras con sus amigas y le prometi a mi hermana que yo la llevaría, el caso es que ella quiere ir con alguien que sea como su hermana mayor no su hermano y no se si tu…

_**Haruna Otonashi**_: bueno si el favor es para tu hermana creo que no habrá problema…

_**Shuuya Goenji**_: Muchas gracias Haruna-chan

_**Haruna Otonashi**_: ^^ ¿Y bien como quedamos?

_**Shuuya Goenji:**_ no te preocupes, yo paso mañana por tu casa como a las 5:00 ¿Te parece?

_**Haruna Otonashi:**_ Es perfecto Goenji, entonces nos vemos

_**Shuuya Goenji**_: Claro y de nuevo gracias Otonashi

Así la conversación fue larga hasta que ambos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir tranquilos sabiendo que mañana se volverían a ver pero con alguien en el centro, Yuuka la pequeña hermana de Goenji.

Al dia siguiente como a las 4:45

_Vamos hermano, vamos quiero ir al parque de diversiones y conocer a tu nueva novia_ dijo feliz y saltando la niña ^^

_Yuuka ya te dije que Haruna solo es mi amiga y no mi novia_ -/- le respondió Goenji, y era la purita verdad, aunque deseaba que en realidad si fuera lo que su hermana dijo.

_Como digas…pero vamos _le dijo Yuuka a Goenji, ambos salieron, y el como buen hermano mayor tomo de la mano a la castaña y fueron a recoger a Haruna. La casa de la peliazul se encontraba pasando el parque de diversiones

_No quieres entrar a un juego Yuuka_ le pregunto el pero ella negó con la cabeza

_No, quiero entrar con tu novia_ le respondió Yuuka

_Ya basta Yuuka, Natsumi es mi novia, Haruna-chan tan solo es mi amiga

_Natsumi-baka no te quiere…_ le dijo Yuuka, Goenji no respondió y ella jugueteaba y saltaba rumbo a la mansión de la chica. Yuuka llevaba un vestido rosa (el que siempre lleva) y Goenji llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, ella vivía con su hermano en una gran mansión y ya estaba esperando afuera de esta, su atuendo era simple pero a la vez hermoso. Un corto jean, unas convers azules una sudadera con capucha que estaba aprieta a su cuerpo de tono azulado, este dejaba ver su silueta mas sus típicos lentes sobre la cabeza.

_Buenas tardes Goenji-san_ saludo ella

_Hola Haruna-chan_ le devolvió el saludo_ Perdón por hacerte esperar…

_No la verdad no espere, acababa de salir...

_Yo no soy invisible_ se escucho de la niña la cual estaba algo enfadada

_A si, perdona… Haruna ella es mi pequeña hermana Yuuka Goenji

_Es un gusto Yuuka-chan_ le dijo Haruna poniéndose de cuclillas para saludar a la niña_ Soy Haruna Otonashi…

_Igual mente Haruna-san que bien que mi seas novia de mi hermano…_ le dijo sonriendo

o/o_ No Yuuka-chan sólo soy amiga de tu hermano, su novia es Natsumi-san_ ambos se habían sonrojado

_Natsumi-baka no es bonita, tu si lo eres…

_Por que mejor no nos vamos al parque de diversiones_ n/n dijo Goenji sacándolos del tema tan incomodo, ambas asintieron. Haruna y Goenji tomaron de una mano cada uno a Yuuka la cual cantaba feliz dirigiéndose al parque de diversiones.

El tiempo paso de volada, Yuuka había metido a Haruna y a su hermano a todo tipo de juegos muy contenta pero como ley de niñ , se agoto y se durmió en brazos de su hermano el cual la cargo en su espalda, eran como las seis de la tarde y Haruna había optado por acompañar a Goenii a su casa para que Yuuka pudiese descansar tranquila. Goenji entro a su hogar y dejo a Yuuka encargándosela a su padre.

_Papá acompañare a una amiga a su casa_ le dijo y salió de la casa para llevar a Haruna, le agradecía que le hiciese este favor y devolverla sana y salva a casa.

Ambos caminaban a paso lento, la casa de Haruna era al otro lado del parque de diversiones así que al llegar al dichoso parque a Goenji le salto una idea a su cabeza.

_Haruna-chan…_ le dijo deteniéndose en medio del parque

_¿Que pasa Goenji-san?_ le pregunto ella deteniéndose junto a el

_Te agradezco mucho por haberle echo este favor a Yuuka ella te lo agradecerá mucho y yo lo hago también_ menciono_ y lo menos que puede hacer es que te diviertas un poco…

Ella lo miro interrogante pensando a que se refería y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta a lo que se refería el pelicrema_ Gracias Goenji-san, yo estoy muy agotada y lo único que quisiera hora es relajarme y ver un hermoso paisaje.

_Entonces ven con migo…_ le dijo el pelicrema del cual habían surgido muchas ideas, pero una en especial, la tomo de la muñeca y la lleva hasta cierta atracción en donde descubriría si sus dudas eran ciertas…

¿Estaba realmente enamorado de su Angel?

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capi!**_

_**Se que esta cortito pero les prometo el otro mucho mas largo**_

_**Arigato!**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado, bien la historia comienza a tomar forma en seria agradescoa los lectores. **_

_**El próximo Capi:**_

_**AMIGOS CON DERECHOS**_

_**Cap.4-¿Amigos con derechos?**_

_**-.-U lo se un titulo un poco extraño pero ya…**_

**Eeeeeen fin! Tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible y espero que sea de su agrado! **

**Sayonaaaaaaara! -¿Reviews?—**


End file.
